2006
Major Events *January 21: Barney Live! The Let's Go Tour begins performing at the Mobile Civic Center. *February 7: Let's Go to the Beach, a re-release of Barney's Beach Party, is released to stores. This is also the final Barney video to be released on VHS. *May 15: Let the Games Begin is released to stores in the United Kingdom. *June 6: It's Time for Counting and Barney Songs are both released on DVD. *June 20: HIT Entertainment announces the addition of Riff to the Barney franchise. *September 5: Let's Make Music is released to stores, thus marking the first Barney video that was never released on VHS, because Barney VHS tapes were becoming obsolete worldwide. Also, Riff makes his first appearance. *September 15: Season 10 premieres on PBS. *October 13: Season 10 finale on PBS. *November 23: Barney is no longer seen in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. New Barney & Friends Episodes Season 10 (2006) Welcomecousinriff.jpg|Welcome, Cousin Riff|link=Welcome, Cousin Riff Specialskills.jpg|Special Skills|link=Special Skills Airplanes.jpg|Airplanes|link=Airplanes Boats.jpg|Boats|link=Boats Butterflies.jpg|Butterflies|link=Butterflies Bugs.jpg|Bugs|link=Bugs Shapes.jpg|Shapes|link=Shapes (episode) Colors.jpg|Colors|link=Colors Seeing.jpg|Seeing|link=Seeing Hearing.jpg|Hearing|link=Hearing Gladtobeme.jpg|Glad to Be Me|link=Glad to Be Me Arts.jpg|Arts|link=http:Arts Movement.jpg|Movement|link=Movement Bjssnackattack.jpg|BJ's Snack Attack|link=BJ's Snack Attack Counting.jpg|Counting|link=Counting Letters.jpg|Letters|link=Letters Pets.jpg|Pets|link=Pets Vets.jpg|Vets|link=Vets Winter.jpg|Winter|link=Winter Summer.jpg|Summer|link=Summer Caring.jpg|Caring|link=Caring Rhythm.jpg|Rhythm|link=Rhythm Playinggames.jpg|Playing Games|link=Playing Games Funwithreading.jpg|Fun with Reading|link=Fun with Reading Makingmistakes.jpg|Making Mistakes|link=Making Mistakes (episode) Separation.jpg|Separation|link=Separation Daysoftheweek.jpg|Days of the Week|link=Days of the Week Sharing.jpg|Sharing|link=Sharing Rabbits.jpg|Rabbits|link=Rabbits Ducksandfish.jpg|Ducks and Fish|link=Ducks and Fish Mothergooseepisode.jpg|Mother Goose|link=Mother Goose (episodes Fairytales.jpg|Fairy Tales|link=Fairy Tales Thingsicando.jpg|Things I Can Do|link=Things I Can Do Differences.jpg|Differences|link=Differences Dancing.jpg|Dancing|link=Dancing Singing.jpg|Singing|link=Singing Neighborhoods.jpg|Neighborhoods|link=Neighborhoods Careers.jpg|Careers|link=Careers China.jpg|China|link=China Kenya.jpg|Kenya|link=Kenya New Barney & Friends Songs Nothing Is Worse Than A Broken Toy.jpg|Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy|link=Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy Thetoyfactorysong.jpg|The Toy Factory Song|link=The Toy Factory Song Ifyouimagine.jpg|If You Imagine|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/If_You_Imagine Ihearmusiceverywhere.jpg|I Hear Music Everywhere|link=I Hear Music Everywhere Adventuringatthefair.jpg|Adventuring at the Fair|link=Adventuring at the Fair Maryhadalittlelambremix.jpg|Mary Had A Little Lamb (Remix)|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Had_A_Little_Lamb_%28Remix%29 Tryingsomethingnew.jpg|Trying Something New|link=Trying Something New Howdoesthisthingwork.jpg|How Does This Thing Work?|link=How Does This Thing Work? Youcanmakemusicwithanything.jpg|You Can Make Music with Anything|link=You Can Make Music with Anything Whycanti.jpg|Why Can't I?|link=Why Can't I? Sing Your Song.jpg|Sing Your Song|link=Sing Your Song Afriendlikeyou.jpg|A Friend Like You|link=A Friend Like You Flyinginaplane.jpg|Flying in a Plane|link=Flying in a Plane Togethertogether.jpg|Together, Together|link=Together, Together Playingtheshapes.jpg|Playing the Shapes|link=Playing the Shapes Whenyouhear.jpg|When You Hear|link=When You Hear Excerciseisgoodforyou.jpg|Exercise is Good for You|link=Exercise is Good for You Themadsong.jpg|The Mad Song|link=The Mad Song Waytocount.jpg|Way to Count|link=Way to Count Thebooboosong.jpg|The Boo Boo Song|link=The Boo Boo Song Thevetsong.jpg|The Vet Song|link=The Vet Song Ifallthesnowflakes.jpg|If All The Snowflakes|link=If All The Snowflakes Barneysbirthdaysong.jpg|Barney's Birthday Song|link=Barney's Birthday Song Wontyouimaginewithme.jpg|Won't You Imagine with Me|link=Won't You Imagine with Me Whatabigmistake.jpg|What a Big Mistake!|link=What a Big Mistake! Imissyou.jpg|I Miss You|link=I Miss You Abrightnewday.png|A Bright New Day|link=A Bright New Day Bestoffriends.jpg|Best of Friends|link=Best of Friends Beingme.jpg|Being Me|link=Being Me Cast & Crew 'Cast ' * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Josh Martin / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) *Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) *Allison (Mariah Snyder) *Emma (Hope Henderson) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) *Claire (Alexia Bailey) *Sadie﻿ (Cosette Goldstein) *Bethany (Breonna Burnham) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) *Lucas (Victor Lopez) *Melissa (Mary Wheat) *Peter (Preston Strother) *Scott (Braeden Kennedy) *Josh (Cameron Rostami) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Danny (Darrak White) *Haley (Christina Burdette) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Riley (Reagen Rees) *Adam (Jackson Pace) *Samantha (Miranda Money) *Carmen (Chloe Colville) *Abigail (Hayley Sharp) *Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) *Jessica (Marisa Salatino) *Madison (Abby Loncar) *Matthew (Choyse Hall) *Patty (Cameron tenNapel) *Hope (Sydney Reinhardt) *Morgan (Madeline Bell) *Joey (Bryce Cass) *Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) *Kathy (Kaitlin Lindey) *Audrey (Chelsea Huss) *Matt (Breuer Bass) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) *Kaitlyn (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Becky (Grace Vowell) *Jake (Zachary Flores) *Michael (Michael Taber) *Jamal (Alex Smith) Category:Timeline